


Krypton & Kansas x 7

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Derek Hale as Superman, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a reporter, Superman AU, brief Finstock, drabble x 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Seven linked drabbles telling the story of Superman Derek Hale andDaily Beaconreporter Stiles stilinski.





	Krypton & Kansas x 7

**Author's Note:**

> In August I wrote this [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596625) using the sterekdrabbles challenge words, “halt, disaster, height.” After some interest in continuing the story I attempted to do just that. Getting stuck, forgetting about it completely, and other things prevented my completing it till now.
> 
> It's become a seven drabble sequence, each drabble repeating the three challenge words. Repeating the words over and over again was a pain in the butt. I resorted to variations of the words in some cases. It all reminded me of my past efforts at composing a [sestina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1nIg_ZbDTY), which is a complicated type of poem.
> 
> I hope those dear readers who wanted to know more of the original drabble's story will be pleased. I did this for you! <3 <3 <3 <3

(1)

Life as cub reporter and photographer for _The Daily Beacon_ wasn’t as exciting since Superman showed up.

Since Superman showed up, street crime had come to a halt. Disasters were a thing of the past.

Yesterday Superman rescued a hiker from a cliff before Stiles got out his camera.

Derek Hale showed up the same time Superman did. The Kansas farm boy presently bumbling his way toward Stiles, coffee in one hand, armload of folders steadily succumbing to gravity in the other, was Stiles’ secret office crush.

Stiles’ career may have plateaued but his fantasy life had reached new heights.

(2)

Stiles leaped from his chair and caught the slippery folders, halting a minor disaster.

“Th-thank you, Stiles, I… brought you coffee.”

“Just like I like it! Thank you, Derek!”

After pushing up his glasses, “I have to get these to Mr. Finstock now,” Derek announced, leaving Stiles with a shy, “See you later!”

Watching Derek walk away always left Stiles pondering the irony of a sweet, gentle guy like Derek possessing thighs and a backside that would’ve stopped those Renaissance sculptor dudes in their tracks.

Whether the height of the incongruous or not, Stiles was more than fine with it.

(3)

“Halt!” Finstock barked at Stiles outside the commissary.

“Foundation giving way, Main and Freemont! Take the Hale kid! Bring me back _news, Bilinski!_ ”

Stiles couldn’t find Derek so he sped by himself to the disaster in the making blocks away, fantasizing he’d get there before Superman.

Superman was carrying people from floors at the building’s height. With all eyes on the Man of Steel Stiles sneaked into the conspicuously tilting structure, for photos of cracking walls, anything.

The building’s unbelievably long, deafeningly loud collapse Stiles heard from beneath Superman’s shielding body, his mouth and Superman’s mouth very close, almost touching.

(4)

Stiles realized, no heightened senses necessary, if he moved his lips at all, he’d be kissing Superman.

He felt aroused despite being buried in a disaster.

He had to halt the oncoming flood of words or his eulogy was going to be unbelievably embarrassing.

But he was alive, unhurt, with Superman atop him, his indestructible cape protecting Stiles from still falling debris.

“I have a boyfriend,” Stiles decided were the words to say exactly then.

Superman drew back.

“I mean I have… feelings. Some. For someone. Who doesn’t know.”

A pause then, “I’m kissing you anyway,” Stiles said and did.

(5)

Superman kissed Stiles back as passionately as he could with arms extended, stretching his cape over Stiles. They kissed till Superman remembered he should free them from the disaster’s rubble.

Stiles was quickly taken to the hospital. Superman halted reporters’ questions, saying he was sure he heard another building collapsing somewhere else. He launched skyward instantly, a column of dust and debris trailing him to an incredible height.

The next morning Derek felt a little queasy having to deliver the mail to the office where Stiles sat at his desk, his beautiful smile in place as if nothing had changed.

(6)

Since kissing Superman Stiles realized the Man of Steel reminded him of Derek, currently hesitating behind the office’s glass doors.

Opening those doors to help, Stiles wondered if he might not be as perceptive as he’d always considered himself.

Derek held out his bundle from an arm’s-length away, dropped it in Stiles’s hands and fled, not halting to let people pass as he usually did.

Rushing at such speeds Stiles invited disaster, nonetheless hurrying after Derek to make sure he was OK, cornering him in the men’s room.

Once close, Stiles noticed Derek and Superman were exactly the same height.

(7)

The height of Kryptonian honor was speaking truth.

“You kiss… very nicely,” Derek told Stiles.

“You know this… how?” Stiles smirked.

Derek unbuttoned his top button, then the second, only halting to widen the gap revealing familiar blue, red and yellow beneath.

“What am I looking at?” Stiles asked, already knowing.

“I’m Superman, Stiles. Promise you’ll keep it secret. Please. Exposing my identity could be disastrous.”

Stiles preferred exposing other things and kissed him. “Of course I’ll keep it secret.” He kissed Derek once again. “Inter-office romances are frowned upon.”

This is how Derek Hale became Stiles Stilinski’s super boyfriend.


End file.
